Nightmares Through Time
by 24potterfreak
Summary: The 10th generation doctor and Rose Tyler find themselves falling through the rift in time, only to find themselves in the Harry Potter world. The Dark Lord has returned and a new prophesy is formed. Now the two worlds have to band together to stop the Dark lord Voldemort, and the Nightmares that threaten reality. "The Time lord will come, when the Bad Wolf falls..."
1. The Doctor's Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, Harry Potter, or any characters from either shows/books/movies. I do own any characters un-mentioned from either. (a.k.a those would belong to me because they are my own.)**

**Harry: What is that supposed to mean anyway? And what's with your name**

**Symarity: No time to explain. I must go to the story and narrate. :3**

**Doctor (10): Well then, what are we waiting for? ALLONS-Y***

* * *

**The Doctor's Nightmare**

Everything was black, as well as completely silent. Suddenly a light shone down, and the Doctor is standing ever so still. His trench coat seemed to sway to a gentle breeze, but was still, almost as still as him.

_Ugh...my...my head..._He thought to himself, _where...am I?_

He tried turning his head, but found that he couldn't.

_Hey, I...I can't move! Maybe someone can hear me. Let me just..._

Nothing came out.

_Well this is nice. I can't move, I can't speak, and I have no idea where I am. What next?!_

"Doctor?" Said a voice. A woman

_Who's that? Who's out there?_

"Someone that you used to know...someone you loved."

_Wait...can she hear me?_

"Of course I can hear you, It's the only way to communicate without anyone hearing." She said, cheerful, but serious.

_What do you mean? Who are you? Why can't I move? And how do you know my name?_

"Listen, those are all good questions, but I don't have much time to explain."

"WE HAVE 7 MINUTES 15 SECONDS LEFT!" Said a faint voice. This time a man.

_Who else is here?_

"Someone who's trying to keep this transmission." She said, now more panicked than before, "Look, you can't move because there's something following you, and if you move, it'll get closer. I know your name because, we used to know each other." A shadowy figure moved toward him, "Doctor, Don't you recognize my voice?"

_I...I think so. It sounds like someone I...saved..._He trailed off.

"Maybe this will help." She said, and figure walked up all the way. It was a Woman, only five inches shorter than The Doctor, but just as skinny. She had on jeans, a white shirt and a black vest. her shoes were DC's. Her hair was long, to almost her waist, and was a mahogany brown. Her face looked like a china doll, only a bit more mature, and her eyes were a sapphire blue.

_But...you..I can't believe..._

She smiled, "You do remember."

_I...I thought you were dead._

"I did too."

"2 MORE MINUTES!" said the voice.

_Then that's, Carlyle?_

"Yes, yes it is. And...do you remember what my name is?"

_Blue Bell _He said calmly, _your name is Blue Bell._

Her face lit up, tears filled her eyes, "You can move now. But you still can't talk." She ran up to him and gave him a hug. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her. A smile came upon his face.

"BLUE BELL, TIMES UP! GET OUT OF THERE!" Carlyle said. Suddenly, a Bright red, gray and white light flashed. Wind and heat came into the room, gaining speed and heading for the two.

Blue Bell looked at him, "Doctor, I have to go, they're coming. You need to find the rift, and go through."

_Blue Bell, What is that?_

"Please, run. Run, Doctor, JUST RUN!" as she said that, a blue light engulfed her, and she was gone. He wasted no time, and ran in the opposite direction, from the light. The heat and wind became stronger, and stronger, as he ran further and further. As he did, voices emanated from all around him. Fear coursed though his veins, as he heard screams of fear and pain. As well as cries for help or his name.

_Stop..._

**_DOCTOR! _**Said a voice from behind him. This voice sounded of a monster, and was too deep compared a human's voice.

More screams from around him, now sounding more familiar as Rose, Martha, and Donna's voices came up.

_Stop it..._

**_THERE IS NO ESCAPE, THE NIGHTMARES WILL_ RISE.**

Jack, River and Mickey's voices came up. Sounds of grunts and yelling came from all three.

_This is too much. Stop it, PLEASE, STOP!_

"Doctor?" A faint voice said. Too quiet to make out.

**_PREPARE TO MEET YOU FATE, OH MIGHTY DOCTOR!_**

_SOMEONE! ANYONE! GET ME OUT OF HERE! HELP!_

The screams and yelling became even louder than ever

"DOCTOR?! Doctor, WAKE UP!" The voice said.

The doctor finally heard the voice well, _PLEASE! WHO EVER YOU ARE, GET ME OUT OF HERE._

_"_Oh Doctor, I'm sorry for this." The voice said.

_**YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY!**_

_STOP IT! PLEASE! STOP IT!_ Suddenly, everything went black, and he found himself being rocked back and forth.

* * *

"DOCTOR, WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Rose said, in a panicked voice.

"Ah! What?! HUH?! I'M UP! I'M UP!" He said as Rose screamed, "WAKE UP! DOCTOR! ARE YOU OKAY?! PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

"Oh my god, Doctor, you gave me a heart attack." She said angrily, but frightfully.

"Wait, I was asleep?" He said, confused at what just happened.

"Yes, you were taking a nap, and I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful. But then, you started to stir, and I thought you were waking up, so I called to you." The Doctor remembered the voice that was calling for him, "That's when you were having a tantrum in your sleep. You were screaming, and yelling for help, and-"

"AH!" The doctor held his hand to his cheek, "Why is my cheek burning?"

"That's the thing, I was trying to wake you up, so..." she fiddled with her fingers, and looked away for a second. She looked back at him, "...I slapped you awake."

"...What?" He said flatly.

"Well you were screaming to loud to hear me, so I had to do that. I'm sorry, Doctor."

"Oh, no, no, no." He said, waving his hands out, "It's okay. Thank you, Rose. I think you saved my life."

"Well, okay." Rose mused. Although was very confused about what the doctor said.

He gave her a smile, and opened his arms for her. She returned the smile and ran up to hug him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, promise?" she said, with a little chuckle.

"I promise." He said, calmly.

* * *

"ARRRG!" said a boy in the dark.

* * *

**Well, this was a fun Chapter to make. The only time Rose has seen the doctor scared. I..I swear, I had too much fun making this. Trust me, you would've too. Just leave your reviews, but PLEASE don't leave any bad ones...Also If you know who the boy is, You're welcome to guess.**


	2. My Scar's Burning?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, Harry Potter, or any characters from either shows/books/movies. I do own any characters un-mentioned from either. (a.k.a those would belong to me because they are my own.)**

**Harry: Didn't you already say this?**

**Symarity: Ever heard of 'reminders'?**

**Rose: Well at least she's doing this, not like she's taking all the credit.**

**Symarity: Exactly! Well, anyway, on to the next chapter: ALLONS-Y!**

**Doctor (10): OI! That's my line!**

**Symarity: Sorry...**

* * *

**My Scar's Burning?**

"ARRRG!" Said a boy in the dark.

"Eh?" said another voice, the light's came on, and a woman is lying next to him. She had freckles on her cheeks and a tired look on her face. Her hair was a bright orange, and her eye were a brown color. The boy next to her had jet black, messy hair. and bright green eyes. He had his hand to his forehead, and was wincing in pain.

She frowned, "Harry, What's wrong?"

He looked over to her, his green eyes staring into her brown eyes, "It's...Ginny, It's my scar."

Her eyes widened, "Are you sure? That couldn't be true."

"I'm positive. " he said, now sitting up, "I just don't get it. This hasn't hurt in 19 years. Why now?"

"I don't know," she said, "But, you don't think it has anything to do with the kids, do you?"

"We told them to alert us if there was, but it's been a month, so it couldn't have been about them."

She looked down, "But if there was something wrong with them," she looked back at him, "what would you think it is?'

"I...I honesty don't know. It hasn't burned this bad before." he touched his scar again, it only just stung now, "This is something more..."

Ginny leaned into Harry, and gave him a hug, "Let's talk about it in the morning, okay?"

Harry thought for a moment, then finally nodded, "Yeah, in the morning." he kissed her forehead, and they both lied back down. Ginny switched off the light, and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"HARRY! ANOTHER DEATH EATER, DOWN THERE!" Ron said. Him and Harry had been ordered to chase down the last of Voldemort's followers, as to make sure he isn't resurrected. They had captured 2 of them already, now all they need was one more. This one had a cloak on, and was carrying an orb. He had stolen a prophesy from The Department of Mysteries.

"STUPIFY!" Harry yelled, and a beam of red light shot from his wand. It hit the death eater on the chest and blasted over to the wall on the other side. The prophesy rolled out of his hand and stopped at the stairs. Harry and Ron gave each other a high-five and ran down the stairs. Ron picked up the prophesy and walked with Harry to the death eater. Harry lowered the hood on his cloak, to show a rather grimy looking man. His teeth looked like they've been from wood, and his eyes were buggy, and black.

"So," he said, in a hoarse voice, "What will you do with me? Now that you have your precious prophesy."

"Who exactly are you? How did you come into possession of this?" Harry said, in a demanding voice.

"None of your business." Suddenly, he disintegrated into a flesh-colored puddle.

The two friends flinched at the site.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, "what kind of magic do you think that was?"

"I don't know," Harry said, he bent over and scooped up some of the liquid, "but this stuff seems, strange." He gave it a sniff, but drew back in disgust, "YUCK!"

"What?" Ron said.

"It...It smells like flesh." he said, shaking the liquid off his hands.

"Gross," Ron said, he held up the orb, "why do you think he wanted this?"

"I don't know, but what ever it is, it must have been important." He said.

"Do you want to hear it?" Ron said, a glint in his eye.

Harry sighed, "Fine." They both held the prophesy and looked straight into it.

_"A storm is rising..." _It began, in a ghostly voice, _"A terrible storm is coming, greater than the one fought many years ago...The Dark lord will return, stronger than ever...along with an army stronger than the one that follows now...the nightmares of millions will become reality, and terrorize all in the universe...The chosen one, and his friends must find a man in a blue box...a man who had died many times, lived many lives, and worn many faces...A lord of time, who lost his whole race in fire...he will come to meet his fate, the Bad Wolf will fall, and the chosen one gone...if these events come to being, the universe will be lost, and silence will fall." _The orb settled down.

Harry looked up, only to see Ron's horrified face.

"Blimey, now I regret making you listen with me." He said, "Do you think it's right?"

"I..." Harry trailed off, he just stared at the orb until he said, "It was right about me and Voldemort, and that was at our sixth year."

"Yeah, that's true," Ron said, pushing Harry's head up, until he was facing him, "but this doesn't make sense. A lord of time, who has repeatedly died and lived, and he has a blue box? His people, possibly friends, died in fire? Bad Wolf will fall? Universe gone, and silence falls? It's all a load of rubbish if you ask me."

"I guess you're right, but what if it is true? We have to tell Hermione and Ginny about this, as well as the other aura's and our other friends. Any of them could have an idea about this." Harry said

"Okay," Ron said, in a very annoyed voice, "we'll tell Hermione, and we'll look for this, 'Blue-Box-Time-Lord' guy," He waved his arms as he said his stupid comment, "only for a week, then that's it. If we haven't found anything by then, oh well."

"Agreed." Harry said with a nod, "But first, lets handle the two death eaters upstairs."

Ron nodded, and the two of them headed back up the stairs. they grabbed the death eaters, leaning against the wall, by their necks, and apperated out.

* * *

**Okay****, that will be all for tonight. The prophesy was rather hard to think up. But it's coming along. I'm gonna try to finish this by the end of the month, so that means a new chapter every day, and I'm continually updating the chapters. I hope I get lots of views and I hope this comes out well. So thank you, keep a look out for the next chapter.**


	3. Through The Rift

******Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, Harry Potter, or any characters from either shows/books/movies. I do own any characters un-mentioned from either. (a.k.a those would belong to me because they are my own.)**

**Harry: I'm going to see this rubbish every time you make a new chapter?**

**Symarity: I kinda have too. So that no one think I stole anything.**

**Hermione: *folds arms* I told you...**

**Harry: *mumbles under his breath***

**Rose: *rolls eyes* and to think that if I came with The Doctor, I would get away from all the drama.**

**Doctor (10): OI! At least we're having fun!**

**Symarity: *annoyed because she put too much drama in this disclaimer* Lets just get this chapter over with...**

* * *

**Through The Rift**

"So, who exactly was that person in your dream? The woman." Rose said in curiosity. She was on the chairs that were by the console as The Doctor ran around it, pressing various buttons and all.

"She was an old friend of mine." He said, while turning a gear, "we knew each other since we were kids. Before the time war and before Gallifrey..." he trailed off for a second, but looked back at Rose, "Basically childhood friends."

"What was her name? And why did she choose it?" She said, trying to get him to open up to her.

"Blue Bell..." he said. He looked down for a second then back up at rose, "She chose that name because, like me, she loved the earth, and the human race." he walked to a lever and pulled it, the TARDIS started shaking, "She was very much amazed by your plants, your flowers in particular. She loved the 'pretty colors', one might say. The one flower she truly loved, was a wild flower called Blue bells. Which is funny," he suddenly got more into the story, "Because her eyes were brown at a time."

"What's so funny about that?"

"The moment she chose her name, her eyes turned into a sapphire blue." he said, as the TARDIS came to a complete stop.

"Oh," Rose said, as she got off to look at the console. She frowned, "Why are we in Cardiff?"

The Doctor looked at her questioning.

She still looked at him confused.

"Oh, that's right, I didn't tell you." He said, he ran up to Rose, "You see, before she disappeared, she told me to find the rift, and go through. So," he ran to where his trench coat was, picked it up and turned back to Rose, "we gotta find Jack."

"Well why didn't you say so?" Rose said, while running up To the Doctor, "Let's go then."

The Doctor smiled as he grabbed her hand and ran out the doors of the TARDIS.

* * *

"Oh come ON Jack! Why can't you come?" Gwen yelled out.

"I told you, I want to spend some time alone. That was like, however, 30 minutes ago..." Jack said but trialed off, "Look, you can go without me, I'll be fine." He said, with a reassuring smile. Gwen looked at him, then finally agreed. She said 'goodbye' to him then was out the door. Jack chuckled then went to the platform that lead up to the surface. When he reached the top, he was quite surprised to see The Doctor and Rose running out of the TARDIS.

_Well I'll be damned _Jack thought. He walked off the Perception filtered platform and waved to the 2. The Doctor saw and he smiled a Jack.

"AH!" he mused, "Just the man we were looking for."

Jack frowned, "Wait, you were looking for me?"

"Yes, as much as I hate to admit it: We need you, Jack."

"Well then," Jack said, in his sexy voice, "What do you need me for?"

"Right, let us explain the situation." The Doctor and rose explained to Jack about his dream, about Blue Bell, and how they needed to get through the rift.

Jack was just, flat-out confused, "So, you had a dream telling you to go through the rift?"

"Exactly," Rose spoke for The Doctor, "he has to go through for some reason."

"Yes, but the only problem is," The Doctor said, "we don't know why Blue Bell wanted us to go through."

"She's probably waiting there for you, Doctor." Said Jack, "Anyways, I can get you through the rift safely. I'll have Tosh set up the machine."

"Jack, why don't you come with us? We can use all the help we can get." The Doctor said.

Jack stared for a moment. He honestly didn't know what he was getting himself into. After a minute, he finally looked back at The Doctor and Rose. He gave them a smile and said, "You can count me in, Doc."

Rose jumped up and down and ran up to jack to hug him. The Doctor gave a smile to him.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" he said, in an almost, cheery voice.

* * *

"You ready to go, Jack?" Said a voice in his blue-tooth.

"Are we, Doc?" Jack said to The Doctor.

"Well, we have to get into the TARDIS first." he said.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Wait for my signal to open the rift, okay Tosh?"

"Okay, Jack." she said. Him, Rose, and The Doctor piled into the TARDIS.

"Now, when we go into the rift," The Doctor said, his hand placed on a lever, "hold on for your dear life. Got it?" He looked at Jack and Rose, who both nodded in agreement, "Alrighty then. Jack, open it up."

"Tosh, open the rift." At that moment, a noise was heard outside the TARDIS doors. The rift was opening underneath them.

"Doctor," Rose said, a little panic in her voice, "Maybe we should go over a few stuff before-"

"ALLONS-Y!" The Doctor sang out, and he yanked the lever downwards.

* * *

**Well, I love how I ended this one. I hope you like it. Next chapter, we'll be going back and forth between Both worlds, so, I hope you can keep up...Well that's all. The next chapter will be out very soon. :)**


	4. The Time Lord Meets The Chosen One

******Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, Harry Potter, or any characters from either shows/books/movies. I do own any characters un-mentioned from either. (a.k.a those would belong to me because they are my own.)**

**Symarity: I'm doing pretty good, Did you see the followers?**

**Blue Bell: I'm glad, This story is working out perfectly.**

**Symarity: SHH! Don't Jinx it!**

* * *

**The Time Lord Meets The Chosen One**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down Knockturn Alley. They were only there, because Hermione said the book they needed was in a store that's at the end of that place. It had been three days since they heard the prophesy of, well...well they didn't really know what it meant. All they were trying to do was to find a 'Lord of Time' in a 'Blue Box', and that book, was the only thing they had into finding him.

Ron groaned, "How much further do we have to walk?"

Hermione turned around and gave Ron a 'you're so lazy' look, "If you didn't want to come, you could have just stayed home."

"I didn't say I didn't want to come," he said angrily, "it's just we've walked for 30 minutes and we have gotten nowhere."

"LOOK! Stop your complaining and keep walking."

"I'M TIRED OF WALKING!"

"OH WILL YOU 2 JUST SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Harry yelled. They stopped yelling and turned to Harry, who had a very annoyed face on, "I am sick and tired of your constant bickering. Next thing you know, I'm gonna have to end up solving all of YOUR problems. But that will NEVER happen. Now will you two just shut up, look forward and-" Harry stopped suddenly. He looked up, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ron said trying to look to where Harry was looking.

"Listen..." Harry said. They all looked up and listen. What they heard was a strange noise coming from above them.

"What is that?" Hermione said, Trying to find the source of the sound.

"If you ask me," Ron said, "it sounds like an engine."

"You mean like an airplane?" Harry said looking down to Ron.

"Yes, only, it's not an airplane, it sounds nothing like an airplane."

"HARRY, RON, IT'S MOVING FAST!" Hermione shouted, as the noise became louder and was moving faster.

"Well don't just stand there, come on!" Harry shouted, as he Ron and Hermione started running after the noise.

* * *

"DOCTOR! IS THE TARDIS SUPPOSED TO BE SPARKING LIKE THAT?!" Rose screamed, over the sound of the TARDIS.

"I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW - HOLD THIS -!" The Doctor said while running all over the consul, handing Jack a cable, "I HAVE NEVER ACTUALLY BEEN THROUGH THE RIFT SO, I DON'T KNOW HOW THE TARDIS IS SUPPOSED TO SOUND OR LOOK LIKE - WATCH OUT -!" a sudden jerk of the TARDIS made everyone collapse. Which worried The Doctor, because another jerk like that could send them flying out the TARDIS doors.

"THIS IS LIKE RIDDING A ROLLER COASTER, ONLY IT'S MORE DEADLY BECAUSE THERE'S NO SEAT BELTS!" Jack said trying to make a joke. But decided not to do it again when he saw the glares coming from The Doctor and Rose.

"WE'RE ALMOST TO THE GROUND, SO JUST HANG ON!" The Doctor said, holding the screen in one hand, and gripping the consul with the other hand. Rose grabbed hold of a railing while Jack grabbed on to a beam. The TARDIS continued its sparking while The Doctor was turning gears and pulling levers to land her on the ground. Suddenly the TARDIS hit the ground, causing it to skid. It continued for another few seconds until it came to a complete halt. Everyone relaxed their grips and looked at each other.

"Remind me to do this every time we go through the rift in here." Jack said, looking at The Doctor.

"Where are we Doctor?" Rose asked, walking up to him.

"I don't know. It's probably a whole other world out there..." He said. Slowly a wide grin started to form on his face, "Isn't it EXCITING!?" He grabbed his trench coat and ran to the door, Jack and Rose following after him, "A whole new world for us to explore, is right through those doors. It's just so, thrilling not knowing anything." he held his arm up like a gentlemen for rose, while Jack smiled, "Would you care to do the honors?"

"I'd be happy to." Rose said, turning the knob of the TARDIS doors. The three walked out to show a rather filthy looking alley.

The Doctor smiled and said, "Well, let explore shall we? Allons-y." He said leading them down the alley.

* * *

"I think it went this way." Hermione said, still trying to keep up with the noise.

"NO! It's this way!" Harry said, as he found it again in another direction. Suddenly a crash was heard, only a short distance away from where they were standing.

Ron pointed in its direction and said, "I think we should go that way." Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes as they followed behind Ron. The came passed a corner and froze when they saw something sticking out of a wall.

"Harry?" Ron said, in a dumbfounded voice.

"Yes?" He said, starring the same way where Ron was staring.

"What is that?"

"That," Harry turned his head to Ron, "Is the 'Blue Box' we're looking for." What they were staring at was a large blue box, with the words 'POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX" above the doors.

Hermione blinked and finally said, "Do you think there is someone inside?"

Harry pulled out his wand, "Homenom Revelio" the wand started blinking down the corner of an away from the box, "They aren't in it anymore, they're outside. COME ON!" Harry bolted down the alley, Ron and Hermione hot on his heals.

* * *

"Well, you want to guess?" Jack said, looking at some posters.

"I want to find out by someone who lives here." The Doctor said, using his sonic screwdriver on some of the walls and garbage..

"Jack," Rose said, a bit of concern in her voice, "you've stared at that poster for a while. Is there anything wrong?"

"No, it's just that these posters are amazing. How do they get them to move like that?" Jack said, in a fascinated voice. The Doctor over heard Jack and went over to see what he meant. They were rather old and tattered up wanted posters. One was of a crazy man screaming and being held by the throat. Or, at least that's what the poster was doing. The other was of a boy, with what seemed to have a bloody nose and cuts on his face, standing very still, but blinking.

The Doctor suddenly scanned both posters with his sonic screwdriver, "That couldn't be right."

"What?" Rose and Jack said together.

"The only way these posters would be moving, is if we're in the Harry Potter world." He said in disbelief.

Jack busted out, laughing, "Okay, I've been to weird places. But there id NO way we're in the Harry Potter world."

"Let me check something." The Doctor said, running down the alley. Jack and Rose stared as they heard a "NO WAY!" down the alley, and something that sounded like him ripping a board off something. The Doctor ran back down the alley, holding a plank in his left hand.

He stopped in front of them and said, "Knockturn Alley."

Rose frowned, "What does an alley in Harry Potter have to do with anything?"

"Because, of this." He held the piece of wood up to them. It was the arrow of a hand pointing to the left. On the board, it read, 'Knockturn Alley'.

"I see, so..." Jack said walking away a few step s then turned back around, "We are in a book?"

"Yes...WELL, not exactly, WELL...I don't know yet. But If we are It would be no surprise if Harry, Ron, and Hermione came running down that corner." Just as he said that, Harry, Ron and Hermione came around the corner. Rose and jack stared at the trio, amazed that they were actually standing there. Meanwhile, the doctor stared, both bewildered and amazed.

"What?" The Doctor said.

"Ron, Hermione, get behind me." Harry said, pointing his wand out.

"Wait, are you afraid of us?" Rose said, a bit of a laugh in her voice.

"What?" The doctor said again, a bit more confused.

"Who the bloody hell are you? Why are you here?" Ron said, in a cowardly voice.

"It's complicated to explain." Jack said, trying to calm the situation, "But we're not gonna hurt-"

"TELL US WHO OWNS THE BLUE BOX!" Harry said, his hand trembling.

"WHAT?" He backed of a step.

Rose frowned, "Why do you-"

"If you don't tell us now, I'll have to use force." Harry said, pointing his wand out further, "Which one of you, is The Lord of Time?"

"What!?" Jack and Rose said together.

Rose looked at The Doctor, "Doctor..." She said, a bit scared.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Okay, the ending was funny. I'm proud of this chapter. Keep and eye out for the next chapter. Byes! *brohoof* /]**


	5. Who The Hell Are You?

******Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, Harry Potter, or any characters from either shows/books/movies. I do own any characters un-mentioned from either. (a.k.a those would belong to me because they are my own.)**

**Symarity:...Well no one's here so, lets just go to the story.**

* * *

**Who The Hell Are You?**

The Doctor stared wide-eyed at the trio, then looked to Rose and Jack, who were looking at him.

"IF YOU DON'T ANSWER NOW, I WILL USE FORCE!" Harry yelled out to him, his hand still shaking.

The Doctor turned his head to Harry, "If, you could," he said, walking up to Harry, "will you please lower your wand. Then we'll tell you anything you wanna know." Harry was a little unsure of letting his guard down to these strange people. The doctor noticed this and smiled kindly at him, "We won't hurt you, I can promise you that."

Harry relaxed and lowered his wand, "Okay, who the hell are you people?"

Jack stepped up so he would first to introduce himself, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness," he spotted Hermione and gave a very sexy grin, "and who are you?" he said walking up to Hermione.

"Stop it." The Doctor said strictly

"Ya, that's my wife you're talking to." Ron said, angrily.

"I was only saying 'Hello'." he said, very annoyed.

"I'm not complaining." Hermione said excitedly.

"Hermione!" Ron said.

Rose stepped up, "I'm Rose Tyler. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Harry looked over to The Doctor, "And you, who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor." He said with a smile.

"Doctor who?" Ron and Hermione said together.

"It's just The Doctor." He said, calmly.

Harry cocked his head, "Okay then." he straightened up, "Which of you is 'The Lord of Time'?"

"Well if you mean 'Timelord' then that'll be me." The doctor said, with another smile.

Hermione frowned, "Timelord? What's a Timelord?"

"It's what I am." He said, pulling out his sonic screwdriver

"What you are?" Ron said, tilting his head in confusion.

"Hold that though for a second." The Doctor ran up to the trio and put on his glasses, and stared at each of them with a questionable look. He scanned Harry with his sonic screwdriver and poked him on the shoulder, "Nope..." Harry looked at him very confused as he moved to Hermione next. The Doctor grabbed a bit of her hair and scanned that, then pulled it up, "...I guess not, unless:" he looked back at Hermione and pinched her. She grabbed her arm as she yelled, "Ouch!". The Doctor flinched at her reaction, "Never mind..." he finally moved to Ron.

"Okay, what is you- HEY!" He started but was then interrupted when The Doctor grabbed his head and was looking at his hair-line.

"Do you mind holding still for a second?" He said to the struggling Ron. Ron listened and stopped, "Thank you.". He let go of Ron and got a good look at him. Ron just looked angry. The Doctor whipped out his sonic again and scanned his eyes. Ron grabbed his eyes as he got blinded from the light.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" Ron said, he was getting angry. The Doctor didn't answer, but he did start sniffing Ron.

The Doctor stepped away, and took off his glasses, "Well, that proves it" He said.

Harry frowned, "PROVES WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT ABOUT?"

"You three aren't holograms, robots, nor are you clones," The Doctor said. He turned to Jack and Rose, "they're the real thing."

"OF COURSE WE'RE REAL!" Ron said, angrily, "What are you, MENTAL?"

"Nope, I'm a Doctor." He said with yet another smile.

"So it's actually them?" Rose said, excitedly.

"I guess so." The Doctor said, a sweet tone in his voice.

"Oh, well, I guess is possible being inside of a book." Jack said in a surprised tone.

"Okay, this is becoming way too confusing," Hermione said, grabbing her head, "I can't think straight."

"Hermione, the people are mental." Ron said, pointing at The Doctor, Rose and Jack.

"That doesn't matter now." Harry said, looking down.

Ron and Hermione stared at him very strangely.

"What matters is that we found 'The Lord of Time' mentioned in the prophesy." He said, as he looked straight back up at The Doctor.

"Prophesy?" Jack and Rose said together.

The Doctor frowned, "Excuse me, what prophesy?"

Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at The Doctor's chest, "You're coming with us to the Ministry."

"WHAT?!" Ron and Hermione yelled out.

"Harry, are you sure that's a-" Hermione started but Harry interrupted her.

"You are to come willingly, or we will have to use force." he said, coldly.

The Doctor raised his arms up. Jack and Rose did the same, "Listen," He started, "I don't want to start anything. If you tell us about the prophesy, we will coöperate with your-"

"REDUCTO!" Ron yelled out. A red and gold light shot from his wand, and had hit Jack in the chest. The force of the spell made Jack fly up and hit his head against the side of a rooftop. He hit the ground, rolled and stopped only feet away from Rose. He didn't get back up.

"JACK!" Rose screamed and ran up to him. She fell to the ground right next to him and lowered her head on his chest, "Doctor..." She looked back up at The Doctor, who was waiting for an answer. Tears were forming in her eyes, "I can't hear his heart." she said, her voice choked up.

"RON!" Harry and Hermione said together. They glared at him.

Ron panicked, "I-I didn't mean too k-kill him! I was aiming for him!" He said, pointing to The Doctor, "But I s-swear, I didn't know he would-" there was a sudden gasp of breath from behind The Doctor.

"DOCTOR!" Rose screamed. They turn to Rose to see her holding Jack in her arms. He was gasping for air and was staring up, wide-eyed.

"But- How- That- he couldn't have-" Hermione started sputtering. Ron had fainted and Harry just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Seriously?" Jack said, still gasping for breath, "Not even spells can kill me?"

"I guess not." The Doctor said. He face palmed himself, "I had completely forgotten you were immortal."

"I thought I would die this time." Jack said, slowly coming to his feet, "But, god, did that hurt." He said rubbing his head.

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Hermione finally yelled out, while Harry was trying to wake up Ron.

"That's extremely complicated to explain." The Doctor said, "But, please tell us what that prophesy is, and we can forget about...well, this" He motioned to everyone.

Harry looked at him and said, "Fine. We'll tell you on the way to the ministry."

* * *

**That's it for now. hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. The Ministry

******Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, Harry Potter, or any characters from either shows/books/movies. I do own any characters un-mentioned from either. (a.k.a those would belong to me because they are my own.)**

**Symarity: Wow...it's been a while since my last chapter.**

**Harry: And where have you been?**

**Symarity: ...places...Okay, I've been too busy to do stuff, but now I have plenty of time, so I'll try to type as much as I can.**

**Doctor (10): Well get too it then!**

* * *

**The Ministry**

"You know, I didn't think floo powder would be that uncomfortable." The Doctor said, after coming out of one of the fireplaces. Jack and Rose follow soon after, but was groaning in pain as they had never felt something quite uncomfortable. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came last, but they were already used to the Floo network. So, they were totally un-phased.

"So, this is The Ministry of Magic?" Jack said looking around.

"Yes, it is, now move along." Harry said, jabbing his wand into Jack's back. Jack gave Harry a 'Don't-do-that-again' look and started walking. It was a slow day in The Ministry, so there wasn't that many witches and wizards running around. They crossed straight through the crowd and headed straight for the lifts.

"Into this one." Ron said, urging The Doctor and Rose in. The six of them piled in and closed the lift doors. The lift jerked backwards, then moved up.

"Doctor," Rose said silently, "how would you explain how these people inherent magic?"

"Well, I'm thinking it's just like a normal trait." He said to Rose, "Only it's recessive. Not many of us get it. With pure bloods, both of the parents have the recessive gene where as half-bloods, only one parent has it. The ones that are born with parents who have the dominate gene over powering the recessive gene, then they get their magic purely from luck."

"You can explain anything." she said, happily. For a few seconds, there was a silence for the most part.

"So..." The Doctor said, trying to break the silence, "You three still haven't told me about that prophesy. About what it said."

"We...we don't think you would understand it's meaning." Harry said, "I'm not to sure about it either."

"But you asked about me, and you said I was 'brought up' in a prophesy. So, I want to know."

"We'll tell you after we know what to do." Hermione said.

_"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, and Aurora Headquarters" _The voice of the elevator chimed as it came to a stop. The six piled out of the lift and headed down a hall. They finally stopped at a desk. Sitting behind the desk was a man shuffling papers around. His hair was brown, and he was quite young. He had a green cloak on, so it was hard to see his face.

"Basil." Harry called.

The man completely ignored Harry and continued shuffling papers.

Harry became annoyed, "BASIL!" he yelled.

The man got startled, and looked up. His purple eyes met Harry's green eyes. He smiled awkwardly at Harry, "Harry! I wasn't expecting you until later, what are you doing here?"

Harry frowned, "Where is the aurora captain?"

"Oh, well, he called in sick for the week, so, I'm in charge 'till then." Basil said.

"Fine..." Harry said with a groan, "Look, we found the 'Lord of Time' from the prophesy I turned in last week, along with some of his...er..." he looked to Jack and Rose, "Associates."

"Oh...er...well..." he started looking through the papers again, then pulled one out, "AH-HA! 'Any threat, mentioned in a prophesy, Will be sent to court room 10. Any associates must be sent to a secluded area, to wait for said...er...ACCUSED!' that's the word. Okay, please tell me that's all."

"Court room 10?" Ron said, very confused, "That's where we sentence the wizards who had broken magic laws. Why there?"

"Um, I can't really help you there. I'm just an inte-"

"It's for the safety of the wizarding world." said another voice. Another man walked up behind Basil. His hair was silver and he had black eyes. He was taller than Basil and had on a long, black cloak. He stared down at the small group. He looked at each of their faces, but stared the longest at Rose. This made The Doctor uneasy.

"MOREN!" Basil yelled to the man, "What are you doing here?"

"Here to make sure, you don't screw up anything." He said to Basil.

Basil simply looked away from Moren.

"We'll handle this," Hermione said, "Don't worry."

"I never worry." he said, now looking at both Jack and Rose, "Now move along, but...leave these two behind. I'll be sure to send them to their destinations."

The Doctor gave Moren a very distrustful look. He turned to Jack and Rose who were staring straight back at him. Rose looked at The Doctor with fear in her eyes.

Moren gave a sly smile, "You don't trust me, Doctor?"

The Doctor snapped his head toward him, confusion showed in his face while anger formed in his eyes, "How do you know my name?"

"I do my research..." Moran said, with yet another smile, "but don't you worry about your friends, they'll be in good hands." as he said that, he walked over to Jack and Rose, wrapping his arms around them. This made the doctor clench his fists slightly.

Harry noticed this and jumped in straight away, "I don't think it's a go-"

"You will do as I say, Mr. Potter, or your job will be on the line." Moren said coldly. Harry backed off, "Now move along. And don't you worry, Doctor. They'll be returned to you safe and unharmed."

Rose ran behind The Doctor, while Jack stood beside him. The Doctor stared Moren down for a bit, then finally nodded to Jack and Rose in approval.

Jack simply walked to Moren, without any argument.

Rose didn't agree, "Doctor, I'm not leaving you."

"Don't worry," The Doctor said, trying to keep Rose calm, "Just head to the TARDIS, I'll be there, I promise." Rose stared at The Doctor for a minute. Finally she ran into him and hugged him. She pulled away and walked over to Moran and Jack. Moren grabbed Rose's shoulder and lead her and Jack out of the room.

The Doctor looked at them until they were gone. He looked down then looked back to Harry, Ron and Basil.

Basil gave a very dumb smile, "Well, you three should get going. Here," He handed Harry a slip of paper, "When you head down to that level, find a man by the name of, 'Shen'. He'll lead you in where you need to go."

Harry nodded. The Doctor, Harry and Ron walked over to the lifts, where Hermione was waiting. Ron walked over to her and told her to go back to work. She nodded and walked to a separate lift. Harry gently pushed The Doctor into a lift, as he and Ron followed after him. They closed the lifts and were off, heading down wards.

The Doctor stayed silent in the lift for the most part.

"You didn't trust Moren with her, did you?" Harry said, trying to talk to the Doctor

He stayed silent.

"Don't worry mate." Ron said, "I'm sure they'll both be fine."

"I know," The Doctor said, solemnly, "it's just I...I can't help but worry. Especially when it comes to Rose..."

"We know the feeling," Harry and Ron said together. The Doctor looked up and gave a weak smile to them.

_"Level 9: Department of Mysteries, and courtrooms 5-9" _The voice chimed as the lift came to a stop. The Doctor, Harry and Ron walked off the lift, and down the hall.

* * *

Jack and Rose were a little uncomfortable around this man they've never knew before. They walked very slowly behind him. They stayed silent for a while until Moren tried to cheer them up.

"We will not take long with you two." He said without turning to them.

Rose stopped in her tracks, "'We'?" she said questionably

Jack stopped as well, "What do you mean 'we'? Who else is down there?"

"No one to your concern. Come along. We mustn't keep them waiting." Moren said, still not looking back. Still looking straight ahead. Rose and Jack continued walking with Moren. They traveled past many door ways and halls. Rose feared she might not find her way out to get to the TARDIS. To wait for the Doctor. When they finally stopped, they were in a circular room, with an arch in the center that seemed empty.

"Rose do you hear that?" Jack said, looking around.

"Yes. What do you think it is?" Rose said to Jack.

"It...It sounds like- HEY!" Jack was suddenly grabbed by two cloaked people, "ROSE! RUN!" Jack yelled out. Rose obeyed and began to run, only to be grabbed around the waist by Moren, himself.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed out, "DOCTOR! HE-" A hand covered her mouth.

"Shh," Moren said slyly, "you don't wanna spoil the surprise, now do you?"

* * *

The Doctor still walked with his head low. Harry still trying to give him some comfort. Ron walked ahead of them.

"AH! There you are." Said a voice way ahead of them. All three of them looked up to see a rather short man, with black hair, silver eyes, and gold-ish skin.

"You're Shen, correct?" Ron said cautiously.

The man nodded, "Indeed I am. Is this man I heard about?" He motioned towards The Doctor.

Harry nodded, "Are we in any hurry?"

"No, no, not at all. We can take some time to-"

"GOOD! Now can someone tell me about that prophesy I keep hearing about?" The Doctor jumped in.

Ron looked over to Harry, "Should we?"

"He deserves to know." Harry said with a nod.

The Doctor leaned against a wall and was ready to listen.

"Okay," Harry began, "The prophesy went: A terrible storm is coming, greater than the one fought many years ago."

"You mean the war between you and Voldy?" The Doctor said, cheerfully.

Ron frowned, "How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess..." The Doctor said. He really didn't wanna say he read about them and that they're all in a book.

Harry continued reciting the prophesy, "The Dark lord will return, stronger than ever, along with an army stronger than the one that follows now."

"Doubt it." Ron said.

The Doctor rolled his eyes then nodded in agreement.

"The nightmares of millions will become reality, and terrorize all in the universe. That's one line me and Ron never got."

"IT MAKES NO SENSE!" Ron blurted out.

"Okay..." The Doctor said, motioning his hand, "go on..."

"I'll continue from here, Harry." Ron said, "Let's see...AH! yes: The chosen one, and his friends must find a man in a blue box, a man who had died many times, lived many lives, and worn many faces."

"Ah, yup, that's me." The Doctor said, "Continue."

"Um...: A lord of time, who lost his whole race in fir-"

"YES! Still me, GO ON!"

"Er..." Ron was just confused, " He will come to meet his fate, the Bad Wolf will fall, and the chosen one gone." Ron waited for The Doctor to respond, but got nothing. He continued, "If these events come to being, the universe will be lost, and silence will fall...And that's about it, right Harry?"

"Yes, just about. Well Doct- ...Doctor?" Harry said.

The Doctor gave Harry a very startled look, "Did he just say, what I think he said?"

"What?" Harry said, very confused.

The Doctor turned to Ron, "Did say Bad Wolf?"

"Bad Wolf? Well yeah, it make no sens-"

"But you said it, RIGHT!?" He grabbed Ron by the shoulders

"Uh...yeah. Yes I did..." Ron said in a frightened tone.

The Doctor let go of Ron and backed away, "I have to go."

"WHAT!?" Ron, Harry and Shen said all together.

"I have to go. Back to the TARDIS. With Rose and Jack, we have to go."

* * *

**Okay, I'll continue the next chapter another day. It'll probably be shorter than this, so...fair warning. Later readers.**


End file.
